I'd Rather Live to Death
by ThePenguinsAreAttacking
Summary: When Dean's old friend, who they believed was dead, shows up at their motel room door, how does Dean react when he learns that she's not entirely human and knows Cas for more than the emotionless angel? Cas/Oc Dean/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural

I knocked on the unfamiliar motel room door, just hoping the one person I needed wasn't in there because then I'd have a valid reason to just turn around and leave. A young man answered with shaggy brown hair I remembered from pictures only. "Hey Sammy, is Dean here?"I asked while hoping he didn't question my reason for being here. I took in his features as emotion after emotion covered his face. First shock, confusion, suspicion, and finally disbelief. "I know holy water and all that crap,I'm used to it. Here" I said as I handed him a silver knife and held out my pale arm. "Test away." I said with a smirk.

"Dean has a picture of you in his wallet. He said it was an old friend who had died." Sam seemed to mutter to himself.

"Yeah well Hell got tired of the girl who killed demons without even saying Latin exorcisms. Then an angel comes along and drags me out, claiming I had a 'bigger purpose'." I stopped for a second, and took a deep breath before continuing. "The little angel who got me out said I would need to go to an old friend for help. The only old friend I could think of was Dean." I had never had any other actual friends. "So I thought you were off at a college in Cali?"I asked to both relieve the tension and change the subject away from me.

"I was, Dad dissapeared, Dean showed up for help finding him, girlfriend died, nothing left for me there so I stayed with Dean. He's off getting greasy diner food at the moment."

"Well don't call and tell him I'm here,I want to suprise the bastard." I said in a breathy voice as I felt the headache coming.

"Are you okay?"Sam asked in a worried tone as he grabbed my what was happening, I quickly moved away from him.

"Sam don't touch me right now." I hissed in pain. I saw white and blue for a few moments before it faded away into Sam looking at me weirdly. "You want an explanation,don't you?" I hoped he didn't because that would change his opinion of me. He only nodded as an answer.

"Well um, I am sort of God's grand daughter. When God dies the powers go to the oldest living relative of his and well my parents and brothers died because of demons and so I'm the new god but the powers that come with the title don't like me so much because when I was six months old I was fed demon blood." I rushed out. Realising my eyes were closed throughout my explanation I hurriedly opened them to see his reaction. Shock, suprise, and sorrow warred on his face. I could understand all because I could sense the demon blood in him.

"I was forced to drink demon blood too"he was cut off by Dean opening the door. I jumped up and hugged him.

He looked at me before glancing at Sam. Sam nodded and then Dean slung his arms around me, hugging me tightly and burrying his head in my hair smelling the scent of it as he used to do before I faked my death to protect him. "I missed you,where've you been Ellie?" He asked while pushing me back so he could get a good look at me.

"Missed you too Dean, I've been in Hell for the past 3 and a half years"I explained."Oh and when you showed up, you really started a big thing" I said then noticed the slight energy change in the air. "Cassie, come on out."

"Elizabetha Nevaeh" Cas started to talk.

"I know I should be getting my powers used to me. Killjoy"I stated with amusement."But you know Cas,I'm sure grand dad would like to know you let his only living successor go to hell for 3 and a half years."I stated this time hiding the laughter.

"You would never,unless you wanted him to know about a certain piercing on your naval." He said in a deadpan voice even though it was obvious he was teasing. We both looked at Dean and Sam's matching faces of shock before Cas wrapped his trench coat around me when I shivered. I giggled slightly when Dean stuttered.

"Close your mouths before flies get in" I said with a smirk. It was obvious they weren't used to Cas acting like this.

"What is going on?" Dean asked in a hiss looking from Cas to me in turn obviously expecting one of us to answer.

"Um well, I'm kind of God's grand daughter and Cas' job is to protect me and I've faked my death before so as not to endanger you then now I need your help."he seemed to be thinking over it before he turned to Cas.

"You let her use your trench coat just now,I've never seen you without it 's going on between you two."He looked at me for a moment as I snuggled deeper into the then turned his gaze to Cas.

"She was the one who gave me the trench coat 5 years ago and I agreed to keep it safe for her because it's tied straight to her life force,as long as it exists,she will never die." he explained to the two boys. "If it rips she suffers injury and so on and so forth. thus she entrusted it to me before she was sent to hell for losing her innocence." Dean looked at me in fury and I winced wishing Cas hadn't mentioned that part of the reason.

"You did what?" Dean asked with barely hidden anger.

Cas interrupted again with a "It had been against her will by some drunk human who had stalked her for a few months before it happened."Deans anger slipped off his face replaced by sympathy and love.

He hugged me close to his chest and gently started brushing my hair out of my face. Cas hissed slightly from beside me as jealousy and anger crossed his face. I didn't know why but I felt happy and nuzzled closer to Dean. We had done this when he had killed that demon who had nearly decapitated me. Dean was like a brother to me and I would gladly get rid of my life force if it pleased him. "Dean,"Cas started,"Release Elizabetha. You and I have something to discuss of import. "

Dean

When Cas hissed when I had held Ellie, I knew he had the same feelings I have for her. This couldn't end well and if she made Cas happy I would back off if only to make my best friend happy. The look of confusion on Ellie's face almost made me laugh. She had always been horribly dense when it came to feelings. She always knew what feelings someone had and never knew who they had them for, she however knew no feelings except anger, embarrassment, and guilt. Her aquamarine eyes showed her emotions. She usually would have said something by now. Looking her straight in the eye I asked "What's wrong Ellie?" She looked uneasy, as if someone was going to eavesdrop on our conversation. Picking her up bridal style I slowly carried her to my bed and tucked her in before laying next to her on my side and nuzzling my head into her hair, loving the scent. Cas growled again this time louder. Ellie had fallen asleep and I was ready to follow her in that pastime. Curling around her body to both protect her and comfort me in the fact that she wasn't going to disappear again, I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent before drifting to sleep.

Done! Chapter 1 is completed. You evil people should also understand the title soon. Don't expect updates often either because I have another story and school to deal with first. Oh and second chapters are always harder to do than the first and so on and so forth


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back to attempt a second chapter which never turns out well for me.

2 days later, after a hunt.

A demon approached me with shock and amusement, as Sam and Dean were tied against poles in the corners of the room. "Well Ruby,darling, did you miss me in Hell enough to follow me back?" I asked in a mockingly sad voice. "'Cause I sure as hell didn't miss you torturing me, and I'm sure the little tattoo you gave me isn't ready to be touched up yet." I said as I remembered the mark she had told me to show Sam and Dean.

A smirk graced her features as she responded,most likely remembering the little tattoo she gave me. "You haven't shown them the fruits of my labor,now did you? Oh well gives me the pleasure of seeing their expressions in person. I think Dean might not like it, but tough luck for him, it's a tattoo pretty much , did you show them the mark that drunk left on you?" She smirked when the sarcastic smile slipped off my face. She pulled my sleeve up to reveal a lot of scars and marks which spelled out the words 'You caused this.' Dean's eyes widened and both Sam's and his eyes filled with tears. "You two do know that she got this because she refused to tell me the location of her grace because it was with you." They looked confused and so Ruby explained,"Your little necklace Dean, Castiel didn't tell you it glows hot in the presence of god. Did you not think it was god's grace? Oh you three are pitiful. The abandoned best friend, the two Azazel marked, not to mention that one of those two doubles as the god who no-one believes in because she never showed herself before now. In hell she was treated as a normal hunter until she had started glowing a bright white which led to any demon near her dying. Now however look at her pitiful self, trying to activate the all powerful god powers yet just when you need them they abandon you. Sounds like every other thing in your life right?"

I felt my vision blur as I ground out the words "Close...your...eyes." I felt rather than heard the pain I put Ruby in before I lost consciousness.

"Ellie,wake up, please just wake up." I heard Dean's voice next to me,he sounded desperate and I smelt tears. I opened my eyes slightly before clenching them closed again due to the light.

Sam walked back into the room. "Finally Ellie, you nearly had us worried. What happened back there?"

"My demon blood and god powers had a slight disagreement again." I grumbled out angrily.

"Slight?" Dean asked angrily causing me to wince because of the huge headache I had, "You call that slight? You blew a crater into the earth,people are believing that aliens have landed because of you."

"Worse has happened, now please get this knife out of my side before it heals completely"I said while gesturing painfully towards the knife from a demon that earlier had decided to try and kill the resident God.

Castiel decided to show up then. "Who has harmed Elisabetha?" He asked in a suprised and angry tone that had hints of concern. "Who has harmed God? They shall be smited." He always went all formal when angry and this time it was no different except when he said God I flinched. He knew how much I hated the title. "Castiel, the angel of Thursday, correct your names. I am Ellisabetha Nevaeh Peterson, daughter of the priest Patrick Caden Peterson, and Eleanor Marissa Peterson. I am not to be referred to as god, as my body has not accepted the title nor the powers and I genuinely do not wish to have to remind you of these facts any more than I already have."I didn't want to but it was neccesary. "And thus as of today, you are not allowed to protect and govern over me as a means to protect this god, as I refuse to be the god that you are seeking help from"His look of anger and sadness nearly broke me.

"Elisabetha Nevaeh Peterson, I shall protect you, not because you're god but because you are a"he paused before continuing."friend." I smirked and pushed my hair out of my eye using my uninjured right hand.

I flinched as Dean finally pulled the weapon out of my side. "What was that all about?"

I smirked because I knew where this conversation was going before answering "Renewing of the Angelic Vow of Protection."

"I never said one of those when Cas protected me."Was his answer.

"Yeah well he did say God commanded him to protect you and guess which god that was."I knew exactly how he'd react.

"So you told Cas to protect me without even asking if I wanted to be stalked by a giant five year old in a trench coat?" He crossed an imaginary line with the trench coat part.

"You seem to forget who would have died if it weren't for that trench coat" I reminded him. "Besides the coat looked good on him."I added to annoy him.

"Dean clenched his teeth, "I'm sure he liked that comment"He mumbled. I was confused, why was Dean so angry at the thought of Cas liking something, aren't they friends?

"So" Sam stated causing both me and Dean to jump and me to let out a hiss of pain,"How'd you know Ruby?"The one question I didn't want to answer.

"Well, you both know from what Ruby said that I was in hell. She was one of my torturers before my power activated. She engraved lots of things into my skin, which being god they disappeared pretty quickly."I swallowed, "She found a way to permanently scar me. An angel blade doused in demon blood that had been eaten by a human." Dean looked confused so I elaborated. "She took my own blood because I'm part human then stabbed me until she spelt out what she wanted to. She took pleasure from the screams then she drank my blood awakening the god part of me and burning herself in the process. It wasn't a physical mark but a scar on her soul."

Dean and Sam were clearly too shocked to hide their emotions. Finally after around a minute of silence while they digested the info Dean engulfed me in a warm hug. "It wasn't your fault."He whispered softly in my ear.

"You don't understand what I caused. My powers could destroy the world and bring Heaven and Hell with it. That's if I make peace with them. If not, the hole I blew earlier will have seemed like just practice." I didn't want to speak anymore but they needed to hear this, "In order to have the demon blood accept my powers I need to have my blood drained completely out of my body. Only then will my body and mind stop deteriorating. Hell I don't remember the majority of my childhood already." It was true, the last thing I remember from my childhood was my parents dying because of an odd white light and while there wasn't any proof, I knew it was my fault. How else would two innocent humans who had adopted me get injured and killed.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean picked me up as if I weighed less than a feather and carried me bridal style to my room. He then rudely dumped me onto my bed before plopping down next to me. Sam walked in a few moments later with a platter, on top of which sat cups of hot chocolate. When the door bell rang, he got back up and left the room. He returned with pizza. I quickly seized three slices of pepperoni pizza and grabbed a mug of the chocolatey goodness. After taking a sip I asked "Cinnamon?" To which Sam nodded. I took a cup before biting into a slice of pizza. I tried ignoring the worried glances they gave me. When I had enough of them looking as if I'd spontaneously combust I asked "Can you guys stop looking at me as if I'm going to disappear?" They both immediately trained their eyes onto the floor and muttered their own versions of sorry. I smiled before pulling them both into a hug.

Dean let out a startled sound as he tried to escape my arms. After a moment however he quit trying and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sam and I.

Yes, one step closer to the main part of the story


End file.
